


under the covers

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, Scary Movies, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Perhaps this wasn't the best idea... But how was he supposed to know he'd regress?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: fluffuary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 15
Kudos: 282





	under the covers

Virgil swallows, doing his best not to chew on his hoodie strings or the end of his sleeve. Then Patton will know that he's begun regressing and he'll turn off the movie. And it's a really scary movie (judging from Patton's own squeals at the creepy parts), and he's definitely not allowed to watch it when he's small like this.

But this was _supposed_ to be date night. And Patton even chose this movie specially _for_ him. He knows Patton did, because Patton always picks Disney movies when it's his turn and he doesn't like scary movies at all. But he'll watch them for Virgil when they have date night and that means a _lot_. It really, really does, but right now, all Virgil wants to do is hide under the covers and turn on all the lights (Patton turned them all off when he got a refill of the popcorn bowl- at Virgil's grown up request, no less!).

Tears pool in his eyes as another particularly gruesome scene flashes up on the screen. An involuntary whimper escapes his throat, just loud enough for Patton to hear and turn towards him in confusion.

"Virge?" Patton asks. "Are you okay?" Frantically, he nods, unable to force words past the tears clogging his throat.

"Can you use your words?" Patton asks, mercifully pausing the movie. Thankfully, the scene the TV now displays is relatively neutral, if bloodied. Reluctant, Virgil just sits there, trying not to have a panic attack.

"Virgil?" Patton snaps his fingers and the room is bathed in soft amber light. Virgil winces and turns away, hoping Patton hasn't seen the tears standing in his eyes. But of course, his boyfriend is more perceptive than that.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Patton asks. It's the endearment that finally breaks Virgil down, and he launches himself into Patton's lap, hiccuping with repressed sobs. Patton's arms come up around him, _warm soft safe_ , and Virgil sobs harder into Patton's onesie.

"It's okay," Patton soothes, one hand rubbing soothing circles across Virgil's back. "It's all right, Virgil, I promise it will be all right. Was the movie too much?" Virgil nods.

"'m sorry," he manages to get out, and immediately cringes, because now Patton will _know_ he's small, will probably chastise him, will-

"Oh, baby bat, I'm sorry," Patton says. "I didn't notice you were regressing."

"Hid it," Virgil admits.

"You never have to hide that from me," Patton says. "I promise."

"But you only put scary movie on because of me," Virgil protests, lifting his head. Patton gently kisses his forehead.

"Grown up you," Patton reminds him. "And that's fine. It doesn't scare me like it does you when you're small. It's...it's fun pretend scary to me. We can finish watching it when you're big again, if you want. It's no big deal. I promise. What would you like to do instead?"

"Color?" Virgil requests in a shy voice. "And- and maybe watch _Moana_?"

"Coming right up," Patton says, snapping his fingers and changing the TV screen. Virgil sags in relief against Patton, barely hiding a huge yawn. Trying to fight it while pretending he wasn't scared took a lot out of him.

"Thank you," he says. Patton smiles at him and hands him his favorite coloring book.

"No problem, Virge," he says. "Do you want to color Moana?"

Eagerly, Virgil nods.


End file.
